Coffin Rock: Found
by PureNexus
Summary: -/Sequel to Coffin Rock: Retold/- Kate, Humphrey, and Garth are trapped in Blair, it is up to 2 wolves to come to their rescue. Will they want to go back home, or stay to begin their pack? -/DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE/-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, I'm proud. First chapter, second story. And, first sequel. I'm going to try some new things in this on. Like different point-of-Views, flashbacks... And some other things. This format may change for the fact that I am getting a laptop computer later today. So... Here you go.

-/Flashback/-

"Off to Maryland!" Aaron hollered as the Outland Express charged towards Maryland at over 70mph. Eve eventually stopped chasing them. She stared angerly at the train as it roared by.

"You have to come back sometime, and when you do, I'll be waiting." Eve growled as she turned back and began walking home.

In a silent pitch-black room, there was a small 'beep' and a flashing orange light. A small LCD screen had a notification flashing on it. "Low battery. Please connect your charger." is what the notification said. The light eventually faded away, once again, drowning the room in blackness. But the silence didn't come back, a small figure was huddled in a corner, crying.

-/Reality/-

"Okay, this seems about right, we should get off in about five minutes" Aaron called out as he folded the map and tucked it behind the camcorder. Lilly nodded and faced the open door.

"I really hope that they are okay." Lilly said worriedly, Aaron patted her back.

"There fine." Aaron lied, he knew that they were either dead or dieing at that moment, he just wanted to calm down Lilly. "Two are incredibly strong alphas and one is a talented omega, they'll be fine."

"I really hope so." Lilly said. Five minutes passed and they jumped off of the train and landed on soft, warm ground. She looked around at the land that surrounded her, she saw an endless expanse of trees in every direction. "So, where are we headed?" Lilly asked. Aaron pointed east.

"They probably went east." Aaron said confidently. Lilly looked at him.

"Just try not to get us lost, will ya." Lilly said. Aaron nodded.

"I won't, because unlike Kate, I can actually read a map correctly." Aaron said.

They began walking in an easterly direction.

A/N: Yea, I know it's short, but this is meant as a type of "intro" and not an actual chapter. This story will hopefully be a lot longer than the first. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yea, I just found something shocking: there are over 50 blair witch project fanfictions. Amazing, right? Well, just a heads up: there will be another sequel for this, we'll after its finished anyway. I'm also thinking about writing a prequel to CR:Retold, but it's sounds kinda difficult.

Lilly's P.O.V. (hope I do well)

It had been about... Twenty minutes since we hopped off of the train, and so far, it is like we haven't gotten anywhere, everything looked exactly the same as it did when we got off.

"Eh, are we lost? It looks like we've been going in circles." I said, Aaron looked at me, smiling.

"Nah, that's just the forest getting to you, everywhere looks the same, so land marks are useless." Aaron explained. We kept walking. I immediately noticed something about Aaron that I never saw back at Jasper, he appeared to be... Depressed. Not sad or ashamed, but depressed.

"Um, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yea, why do you ask?" he replied.

"You just look kinda down." I explained. He sighed.

"I guess it's just bad memories." he said. I just looked at him.

"You've been here before?" I asked.

"Yea, how else could I tell them how to get here?" he asked me back.

"Wow, well what happened?" I asked. Aaron looked down.

"I'd rather not talk about it." he said flatly. He kept his head down.

"You really shouldn't hold things inside of you, its always better to talk about it." I comforted. He shook his head.

"I just can't, please understand but I just can't, not now." he replied. I nodded. "But if we manage to find them and get back to jasper, then I'll tell you, okay?" he asked.

"Yes, you don't HAVE to tell me, it's just better not hide things." I said. He smiled.

"Okay, I do have one thing to let out though." he said, smiling.

"Well, tell me." I said. I realized that I sounded a little TOO excited. He kept smiling.

"It's not something that I can tell you, it's something I have to show you." he said. He motioned for me to follow him. He led me to a river. "Do you remember the last time I took a bath?" he asked, I shook my head. "Exactly, I haven't taken a bath in months." he laughed. I made a disgusted face and backed away.

"Why?" I asked, he gave me another grin that somewhat scared me.

"This is why." he said as he walked into the river.

-/Meanwhile/-

-/Winston's P.O.V. /-

I was standing at the ledge in front of his den. I scanned the Valley in front of him. It was mostly empty, just a few wolves here and there. There was a loud yell that caused me to jump slightly, I whirled around to see Eve angerly stomping up to their den. She was growling to herself as she stomped up.

"Eve, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She kept growling.

"He got away." she growled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Aaron, he got Humphrey, Kate, and Garth lost in a forest over three thousand miles from here." she said.

"Well, he probably didn't mean to." I said. She shook her head.

"No, he did. And I want him out of this pack." she growled. I looked at her, confused.

"Well if you want him gone, and he left, why did you chase him?" I asked. Eve look up at me, worried.

"Because he took Lilly with him." she said. I was surprised. I looked at the 3 small balls of fur at the back of the den. Why would Lilly leave her pups?

"That's not like her." I said.

"Well apparently it is now." Eve said. "I just hope she'll be okay, she really isn't the adventurous type." I said, worriedly.

A/N: Okay, well that kinda sucked. But you can't improve on what don't do. And it's always good to say that you tried. Also, my updates may become less frequent after today. Reason: I'm getting a laptop, and I'm going to attempt to install my favorite games on it (Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source, Garth's Mod, Half-Life 2, HL2:EP1, HL2:EP2, Half-Life). And trust me, they are VERY big games, but that's what you get for high-quality right?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alrighty then, here we go.

-/Lilly's P.O.V./-

I watched Aaron become submerged in the river. Once he got into the water I immediately knew something was up, the water at his feet began turning a light-brown color. He resurfaced a few seconds later and shook himself dry.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked. I tried to figure out what he ment, but then it hit me. His fur was a silver color. I stared.

"Your fur, it was... Fake?" I stammered. Aaron nodded.

"I kept it tan in case." Aaron said.

"In case of what?" I asked, my voice slightly getting higher.

"In case..." Aaron started, his voice trailed off and he looked down. "I don't know" he said.

"Well, why didn't you just tell us?" I asked.

"Because I was hiding." he said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Dalton, northern pack leader." Aaron replied.

"Why would you hide from him?" I asked again. My voice went back down to its original volume. Aaron shifted uncomfortably. "Again, I really don't want to talk about it." Aaron said, he began walking east again. I followed. After about an hour Aaron's fur had dried completely, making it pure white. It was weird seeing a male with white fur.

"Yoohooo" Aaron called out. I immediately blushed when I realized I was staring. "Whatcha staring at?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen a male with white fur before." I said.

"EH, SHUT UP! YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!"

"Eh?" Aaron asked. We searched for the voice until finally found it. A human was standing over a dog. He had his foot on the dog's chest, holding him down. The dog was covered in cuts and bruises. I watched as the human took out a knife.

"OH, hell no!" Aaron yelled. He sprinted to the man and tackled him. His foot left the the dog's chest. The black dog instantly sprinted into the distance. I turned back to the human, he was out cold.

"Ha! Took care of him!" Aaron yelled out victoriously.

"That's good, but where is the dog?" I asked. Aaron shrugged. I lowered my nose to the ground and almost immediately caught the dog's scent. I followed it to the river, where the dog was standing. He was facing the river talking to himself.

"Why would he want to kill me? What the hell did I do wrong?" he said.

"I dunno" I said. He yelped and spun around.

"Who- who are you?" he scaredly asked, backing away slightly.

"I'm Lilly, and that other white one back there is Aaron. Now who are you?" I said. He got back up and walked forward slightly.

"S-Samson." he replied. I look at him, he was small, like a pup, but he was an adult. His whole body was pure black, except for a small area at the base of his neck, where she thin white "dash" was. "Why are you here?" he asked, he was slowly leaving his fear and stood up straight.

"We are looking for our friends, they are lost here." I replied.

"Um Lilly, you should come here and see this." I heard Aaron call out. I walked towards Aaron who was look up a hill.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That." Aaron stated, pointing towards the top of the hill. I looked at what he was pointing at.

On top of the hill there was a large, old, and generally creepy house.

A/N: okay, so they're almost there, maybe. I'm kinda bummed out because I've just timed this, and it was faster to type on the phone than the computer. But aw-well, I guess it was a waste of cash. But I can do one thing on my laptop that no one else can. I have a Windows 7 laptop, and I am also running Mac OS X on it. So I'm still happy. 


	4. WARNING

OK, this is an announcement, so listen up:  
>I most likely will not update for a while; why? Well I'm about to install Windows 8 Developer's Edition, so one of two things will happen:<br>1. The installation will be a success and I will be bouncing with joy. 2. It will fail miserably and an update will be nearly impossible. Just wanted you to know. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for late update. Having lots of pc problems.

HOTSWAP: THIRD PERSON

"Um, you're not going in there... Are you?" Samson asked. Aaron and Lilly nodded. Aaron glanced at Lilly, he thought of something. Lilly heard small snapping noises. She looked in the direction of the sound. Aaron had unbuckled his harness and was fashioning it on Lilly. "What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"It's going to be dark in there, you'll need a flashlight, omega" Aaron replied. Lilly thought for a moment at the word 'omega', that was a very alphaish thing for someone to say.

"Oh, and I suppose you're an alpha too?" Lilly joked. Aaron remained silent and began walking towards the house. Lilly gasped. "I can't believe this, what else are you hiding?" Lilly asked, shocked. Aaron shrugged.

"Lots" he replied.

Lilly just looked at him. 'How could he hide that many secrets? He doesn't seem to be that kind of wolf.' she thought, when she finally snapped back into reality, Aaron was standing next to the front door, waiting for her. Lilly walked up to the door when all-of-a-sudden Aaron hit her side.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled. Aaron pointed to Lilly's shoulder, she looked at it and saw the activated flashlight. "Oh." she said. Aaron pushed the door open to reveal the two flights of stairs.

"Okay, Lilly, you have the light, so you use the stairs that go down, and I'll use the stairs that go up." Aaron said, Lilly nodded.

"Can I come?"

Lilly and Aaron looked back at Samson. "You need someone to explore the main-floor." he said.

"Sure, go nuts." Aaron said. They all went their separate ways; Aaron went upstairs, Lilly walked downstairs, and Samson walked down the hallway. Aaron had just gotten upstairs when...

"Um Aaron, I found something..." Lilly called out.

A/N: cool, my first cliffhanger... You like? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, I think this story is going pretty well. However I have some bad news, but I also have some good news... You'll find out at the end of the chapter.

Aaron rushed down the stairs and turned to Lilly. She hadn't gone downstairs yet, she was at the top of the stairwell, pointing her light at something. Aaron looked closer and saw that it was a small metallic object with a flashing yellow light on the side. He walked down the stairs to the object, he immediately knew what it was.

"What is that?" Lilly asked. Aaron hung his head low.

"It's Kate's camera." Aaron said. He looked back at the fallen camera knowing what It meant. He leaned down and grabbed the handle with his mouth and began walking upstairs. The camcorder had bits and pieces of its harness still attached. But before he could do that, he heard a scraping noise behind him. He spun around and his eyes widened.

The dirt on the floor was swirling around itself, creating small spirals in the dust. But that's not why Aaron was pale. The spirals were advancing towards him.

"RUN!" Aaron hollered. They both took off towards the front door, which slammed shut.

"Oh No!" Lilly cried out.

"Now what?" Aaron asked hysterically. They both heard a demonic screech and turned around. The beam of light that was coming from Lilly's shoulder was now facing the top of the stairwell. They both immediately screamed when an uncasted shadow moved across the wall next to the stairs. Aaron had begun ramming the door, attempting to open it. But It didn't budge. Samson charged out of the hallway at the sound of their screaming. He saw the door was shut and Aaron was trying to open it. Lilly was pale and frozen, starting at the advancing shadow.

"STAND BACK!" Aaron hollered. They all watched him as he head-butted to door, causing the bottom portion to split open. They all ran out of the hole just as a loud screech came from the house. They ran for what seemed like hours before Lilly could no longer run and collapsed on the ground, panting. Aaron and Samson did the same. Lilly and Samson were both equally surprised on how Aaron broke the door. He just plowed through it like it was nothing. The both heard a small groan, and turned to Aaron, who was shaking slightly and had a confused expression on his face. He had a large bruise on the top of his head, and was bleeding slightly.

"Um, I don't feel so good." Aaron said just as a small line of blood leaked from the corner of his eye, almost like he was crying redness. The camcorder clattered as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

A/N: Yeah, another short chapter, sorry. So the news:  
>Bad: This story will probably be shorter than expected, sorry. Good: I already have plans for the story after this, and I'm determined to make it atleast 20 chapters long. So, yeah. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New Year, New Name, New Bio, New Chapter.

"AARON!" Lilly and Samson yelled as they both ran over to his downed self. Samson ran over to Aarons shoulder and placed his paw over Aarons neck, checking for a pulse. Lilly's eyes wandered to his forehead, which was leaking blood down several small streams around Aarons head, creating a small puddle.

Lilly nearly lost it.

"Is he alright?" she asked worried.

"Barely, but he is still conscious." Samson assured, he knew Aaron only had so much time left, he saw Lilly's facial expression. "If you need to tell him something, you need to do so asap."

Lilly sadly nodded and walk over to Aarons, who was barely clinging onto life. He looked up at Lilly, who sat down in front of him.

"Hey." Aaron breathed out. "Did we e-escape?"

"Yes." Lilly answered. Aaron looked past Lilly into the distance. Lilly was on the brink of tears.

"Lilly," he started.

"Yes?"

"Remember at that house, the piles of straps in the basement?"

"Yes"

"Those were Kate, Humphrey, and Garth's harnesses."

"I know." Lilly replied, her voice wavering. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut in pain, he opened them back up.

Samson thought about it, he remembered the straps, but he also remembered a red pack among the fabric.

It was a medical kit.

Samson spun around and ran back to the house. Lilly saw this and chased after him. Leaving Aaron all alone. He weakly looked around for someone, but saw no body. He relaxed on the ground and sighed.

"I guess I'm joining you now Amy." he whispered. He thought about his diseased mate and died with a smile on his face.

"Where are you going!" Lilly painted. Samson stopped and looked at Lilly.

"There was a medical bag in that house, if I can get it, I could heal Aaron before he dies!" Samson yelled. "Get back to him and make sure he stays awake."

Lilly nodded and ran back to Aarons body, not knowing it was too late.

Samson sprinted into the house, who's door had been shattered. He grabbed the bag and ran back to Aaron.

As he was running, he was pushed to the ground and knocked out.

The last thing he heard was Lilly screaming.

A/N: well, there ya go. Sorry for the LONG update, Ubuntu is a bitch. I have a new profile/bio. R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I have a handful now.

Samson slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and saw the medic bag, which was now ripped into shreds. He heard a faint, barely audible crying out in the distance.

He began running towards the crying. The closer to the crying, his paws crunching the dry, dead leaves that covered all of the ground in front of him. Almost like a trail.

When he finally got to the source of the crying, he didn't like what he saw. Lilly was lying next to Aaron's lifeless body, sobbing hysterically. Samson was saddened, but not to the point of crying. He walked up to Lilly and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Lilly, we need to go." Samson said.

"No."

"Lilly, he's gone, and nothing we can do will bring him back." Samson said sternly.

"No." Lilly cried angerly, her crying getting louder and harder.

"Lilly-"

"No. No. No! You just don't understand!" Lilly yelled with tears in her eyes. "You will never understand what it feels like to lose someone."

"Lilly-"

"I LOVED HIM! I NEVER TOLD HIM! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT EASY TO LOSE SOMEONE!" Lilly screamed.

"But-"

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Lilly sobbed.

"I used to be a father." Samson growled. "Of a beautiful puppy girl."

Lilly kept crying, but was listening also.

"She died... Right in front of me." Samson said quietly. "And every day I pray to God that no one has to experience what I felt that day."

Lilly had stopped crying and looked back at Samson, who had his head low. He looked back up at Lilly angerly.

"So before you say that no one knows how it feels to lose a crush, think of the people who have lost something much, much worse." Samson said before he stormed off angerly.

Lilly stood up.

"Samson, I didn't-" Lilly started, but Samson just held his paw up to her and kept walking.

Lilly kept walking up to him before he eventually took off.

She tried to figure out why he ran, but she quickly understood when she saw something in the distance.

Three wolves were walking a few miles away.

A/N: Uh-oh. Could they be...? -R&R- 


End file.
